The present invention relates to a textile machine on which spindles loaded with bobbins rotate. Examples of such machines include twisting, spinning, wrapping or covering machines. In each machine, the yarn is withdrawn from bobbins until the bobbins have run out.
In these machines, after the bobbins have run out, they must be removed from the spindle, transported to a winding machine which is a distance away, and be rewound there. One great disadvantage lies in having to transport the bobbins. Particularly in the case of wrapping or covering machines, a highly precise bobbin is necessary because of the high speeds of rotation (e.g. 40,000 rpm) of the spindles. That bobbin is correspondingly expensive. Constant travel of bobbins between machines is very detrimental to the bobbins leading to beat-up delivery plates, beat-up winding cores and worn seats of the bobbins. This makes the bobbins very soon unusable and leads to premature failure of the spindles.
Furthermore, frequently during transportation, freshly wound yarn becomes dirty requiring that the winding process be repeated.
Offenlegungsschrift OS 31 05 833, published Sept. 9, 1982, describes a device for removing and reinserting spindles. An entire spindle must be brought to the winding machine or, after removal of the spindle from the machine, the bobbin must be removed and brought to the winding machine for rewinding. These present not only the danger of damage to the bobbins but also of damage to the spindle.
Another disadvantage of such prior device lies in the large number of spindles required. There is a rule of thumb according to which the winding of a spindle place must be designed three to four times. This means that at least three complete spindles equipped with bobbins must be available for each spindle place. This is not feasible for economic reasons.
Offenlegungsschrift 36 35 338, published Apr. 28, 1988, describes a combination of a wrapping or covering spindle which is also used as a winding spindle on a winding machine. This also has the disadvantage that it is necessary to transport the spindles to the winding machine. During this transporting, the spindles may be damaged.